Madness
by RattytheScourge
Summary: After the monstrous humiliation to break off the engagement, Neil has to meet up with Candy on the case ...


Lines blurred and jumped in front of his eyes, and Neil read the note several times before he realized what it said.

Candice White will go to him now, to sign the check for the House Pony. William Albert Andrew was away, as the father of the Neil, which in the absence of the clan leader Andrew disposed of by all accounts. Mr. Legan was just beginning to enter his son in the family business and only recently has received the right to sign the Neil. According to the note, it could not wait, and he still would have to meet with Candy and sign this bill.

"This case is just one minute" - feverishly thought the young man, feeling that he was getting hot, but because of the tie can not breathe.

After that ill-fated engagement, Neil avoided meeting with his cruel sweetheart, however, is to ignore was mutual. He did not see Candy from that day, so today's meeting with her, so sudden, began to bring him into confusion.

"Say «hello» to her, offer to sit down. Quickly sign the damn bill. This case is just one minute ... "- persuaded a young man, and then knock on the door.

- Come in! - He shouted, and stared at the paper in front of him, not to look at the newcomer.

- Hello! - Voice rang out, and the young Legan swore to himself - he hesitated and did not have time to greet her first.

- Hello - suddenly hoarse voice the young man replied, without looking up. - Sit down.

Candy was coming, and it was getting worse. Neil loosened his tie, and felt the trembling of his hands. Curse!

- Here, - said the girl, holding to his nose a piece of paper.

He dropped his pen in the ink and raised above the sheets. Candy sat at arm's length, and of her presence, Neil went crazy. He could feel her smell - the smell of freshness and spring, this particular smell of girl, that you love, peripheral vision, saw how she straightens his unruly hair, and all of it was driving him crazy.

When the young man realized that he saw nothing on the paper, which he gave to Miss White, from the tip of the pen fell blot and spread to the white paper.

- Curse! Where to sign? - He still had to look up and look at it.

- Here.

Neil finally signed near the spot where her finger pointed, and handed the paper to girl.

- Thank you.

He was silent, watching as she moves away from his table. On and on ...

- Have a nice day!

Legan again silent. The door closed. And then he suddenly realized that it's all. That nothing will happen. Neil told himself that he would never give up that one day Candy loves him, that he deserves her liking. After the humiliation of your engagement, the young man still composed thousands of plans on how they will be together. Dozens of making hundreds of conversations with yourself, different situations, which could be in the future - he was not going to give up. Denial of engagement Neil considered a temporary retreat, but at the moment when the door closed behind Candy, reality of the situation suddenly fell upon him with all his weight. As there are no blind love unrequited man once he understands everything. And Neil realized that everyone around knew long ago - Candy does not like him. And absolutely no preconditions to the fact that something will change.

This understanding has come unexpectedly, and Neil was surprised that everything was so ordinary and joyful at the moment when the collapse of his hopes and dreams. It was spring and a warm day, and from the open window heard the chirping of birds and the conversations of passers-by, the sun's rays pierced with gold thread cabinet, and in their light dancing motes. And something in him writhing in pain and painfully dying.

Unable to bear this discrepancy, he wiped both hands to all papers and other accessories from the table. They fell heavily, an inkwell and a cup of coffee, carefully brought secretary, broke and flooded parquet black patches. It became a little easier.

On the table was left standing bronze statue of a girl with a jug, Neil took it by hand, feeling its weight, and with a sweep launched in cabinet with glass doors, which stood near the left wall.

There was a great bell, and Neil jumped out of his chair, running up to the pedestal on which stood a vase of flowers. Elisa often broken things when she was in a bad mood, but her brother was always more reserved. Neil could throw a cloth or any thing, but he never trashed the room so selflessly.

Neil threw a vase, trampled flowers, and turned the coffee table.

- Neil !

In the study ran Candy, she must have gone far enough in the moment when he lost his temper.

Hearing her voice, Neil immediately wilted, and stepped back, dropped into a chair.

Neil ! - Outraged and frightened girl exclaimed, and the young man shrugged.

- I was just having a bad day - he said, laughing like a madman. Laughter has always helped to hide the true feelings when Candy was next. - Just disgusting - Neil repeated, laughing louder, and suddenly realized with horror that he was crying. He covered his face with his hands, trying to keep his composure.

- Neil ... - her voice became softer.

All his being felt Candy approaching him. And then on his shoulder, gently lay the warm hand.


End file.
